The Wrath of Zaun
by OrbitalSmurf
Summary: Mathias Ulmack fought in the invasion of Ionia at the helm of a Mk. IV war machine. Now, almost 40 years later, he and the whole of the armies of Zaun and Noxus prepare for the greatest campaign since the last rune war.But this war will not be won by sorcerers, it will be won with steel. It will be won by his wrath. It will be won by war machines.


** I would like to start off with an apology for those of you who wanted me to continue my other story. My brain is weird and decided to start thinking about this instead of LoL Therapy stuff so i wrote this instead of a new chapter from the a fore mentioned story. I will not be updating stuff as often as I had originally thought I would be able too but I will not be discontinuing anything just yet :). Also please review so that I can improve my writing and integrate your ideas into the stories. OK now that that's done please enjoy this new story. **

Chapter 1

Shurima Desert

Secret Zaunite testing facility #4352

June 1st 3:45 AM

Mathias Ulmack gazed around the dim red cockpit of his Mk. VI war machine. Like its predecessors it had been commissioned by the Noxian High command and armed with the finest in hextech weaponry. Ulmack had piloted a war machine in the Ionain campaign. There he had earned the nickname "Wrath of Zaun" This mech would take some adjusting to with its slimmed down crew of only three operators. The lanky form of a Mk. IV stood below his new machine unaware of the danger it was in if Mathias faltered at the helm of his titan. The once imposing hulk of its frame now little more frightening than an infant compared to the bulky Mk. VI. Atop its pillar like legs rested a massive semi-hexagonal frame with an oval shaped head inset between its dome-like shoulders. Below them hung twin fists reaching to its knees and tipped in razor sharp claws, the crimson paint chipped away by the frequent sand storms that helped to mask the test facility from prying eyes. His copilots had already linked the neural cables to their heads that would feed them constant data about their titanic battle armor and the devastating weapons it carried. Ulmack slowly reached behind his throne-like seat and pulled the cables to the nodes implanted in the back of his bald head. As the last one clicked into place he shivered with the sensation of piloting a 150-story tall mech for the first time in 37 years. The same technology perfected in the previous machines and the Steam Golem now melded with a human pilot to form the deadliest weapon in the whole of the Zaunite arsenal. Ulmack smiled as the massive arms cranked into motion in perfect time with his own. The war machine had become just as much an extension of his will as his arm or leg. The scurried to safety as its monstrous descendent slammed its fists together. Nothing would stop them, not the league, not Demacia, not Bandel city. With his machine he was invincible. "This time, we finish what we started."

Noxus

Chamber of the High Command

August 9th 9:14 PM

Jericho Swain was not a man to be interrupted. Those who did interrupt the meetings of the High Command often found themselves thrown to Draven or another less merciful executioner. Arvon Darklsh however was an exception to that rule. After all it's very hard to have a man arrested if the guards can't see him. The spy bowed low his cowl concealing the myriad gadgets and weapons at his disposal. "How might I serve the great Swain of Noxus today?" Swain handed him a small pack made of dark cloth as his only response. The spy bowed again and departed from the chamber whistling softly as he went.

Piltover

June 12th 1:01 AM

The robots guarding the gate stared out into the shadows the cold blue light of their eyes sweeping the road ahead. They never saw the spy slip past them and begin to ascend the wall that separated Piltover from the rest of Valoran. He continued on past more guards until he reached the first objective listed in the envelope handed to him by Swain. Arvon peered at the device in his hand. It glowed a cool blue light that mimicked the light emanating from the golden city he had the back a small magnetic clamp would allow it to remain on the side of the supporting column of this particular building. The technology had been pioneered by a yordle named Ziggs a while back and this odd circular device would have made the yordle proud. Packed into the palm of Arvon's hand were enough hex-plosives to level the block it was detonated in. he placed it with great care before vanishing into the darkness.

**NOTE: This is still W.I.P. but I just wanted to upload something so this chapter will change from time to time.**


End file.
